Lightening and Thunder
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: How did Narcissa and Lucius get together? This is their tale. Please read and review. Bella x Rodolphus    Narcissa x Lucius
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did. **

Narcissa flew down the corridor and into the Room of Requirements. The room had become familiar to her over the last half term and she threw herself into a chair and cried. She cried for her sisters. Andie who had been disowned and bella who'd left and been married. She pulled her arms around her knees and placed her head on top of the pile of long limbs. Her blonde hair fell over her face and she allowed herself to cry into it. Last year she had been so happy and popular and now everybody hated her. She thought back to the times last year when she'd slipped into the common room and chatted with Bella, the Lestranges and other people in the year above. She'd never needed friends before, she'd always had her sisters. She'd always used to tell her sisters everything and now she had nobody. Not even Sirius was at school now. It was just her. There had always been three Blacks, then two and now there was one. She rocked herself to sleep. She hadn't been back to her own common room since September and the room had turned into her own private bed chamber. She hated her common room, the girls all laughed at her and the boys sneered. She knew she was being weak and pathetic; but somehow she couldn't face being strong because she'd been strong when her sisters had been around and she didn't want to be constantly reminded of them. She'd always been the weak sister. Perhaps it was because she was the youngest. Andie had defied the whole family and Bella had always been strong and passionate. She didn't even look like her sisters. They had inherited the Black looks. They had the curly raven coloured hair, the dark heavy lidded eyes and the thin mouth. She was pale, blonde with blue eyes and red lips. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't like them and she so wanted to fit in. She fell to sleep but too soon it was time to go to lessons. She went to lessons, nobody spoke to her, and nobody cared. She had become a ghost. She ate, slept, studied and cried. She begged for the holidays to come. She spent most of her time out by the lake looking across the gates hoping that soon she would be outside them, rather than isolated and alone in a sea of people who wouldn't notice if she disappeared for good.

Eventually the holidays did come. Her parents greeted her on the platform. They noticed how tired and upset she was but they left it for **B**ella to deal with, as usual. The Blacks loved their daughters but were firm believers in not showing their emotions as it made them vulnerable. Narcissa had to wait three days to see Bella. She was sitting in the nursery surveying the gathering clouds. All the toys were in the nursery, most of them had their heads ripped off due to Bella's temper. Each still told a story. There were the teddy bears that Narcissa had burnt when she first performed magic, accidentally. There was the girls skipping rope which Bella had tied her parents up with and in the corner were Andie's dolls. They were gathering dust so Narcissa picked each one up, cuddled it and combed its hair. She cried softly as she did well aware she wouldn't see Andie for some time. She missed her eldest sister; she knew Bella did to but she wouldn't admit it. That was how Bella found her. Bella threw her arms around her younger sister and reassured her. Narcissa told her all about the nasty comments and the bullying.

"Cissy, you have to rise above it. You're a Black but right now let's go shopping." Bella said.

"Shopping?" Cissy asked.

"Yes, nothing like retail therapy. I'll call Rudolphus and ask him to meet us for tea at the club later- o.k.?"

The club was where the rich purebloods went to mingle. She liked it there, there was always good company. Narcissa nodded and Bella dragged her from the room. She begged her father for money. He didn't refuse, nobody refused Bella and the girls set out. They made a quick stop at Bella's new town house. It was large and grand. Narcissa admired it from the carriage and then Bella climbed back in and they were off. 17 bags, 4 hours and 6 exhausted house elves later the sisters collapsed into seats at the club. Bella lay herself over the chair almost demanding attention. The sisters got it. Everywhere the sisters went people looked after them. Every man in the club was looking at them although she was sure they all knew Bella was married. Who couldn't with the size of her ring? Bella ignored them, easier said than done and waited patiently for her husband. Narcissa wondered if Bella knew how powerful she was. Bella had always liked the power at school, the freedom and the control. Narcissa was quieter and more demure-maybe that was the problem. Rudolphus arrived. He was a perfect match for Bella. Both had dark hair and deep eyes. He leant to kiss Bella and bowed to Narcissa. A man stepped out from behind him; he was covered with cloak and hat so Narcissa couldn't see him. Then he took off the cloak and hat to reveal wispy blonde hair, steely grey eyes and pale skin like Narcissa's. She was enchanted. She felt Bella kick her, clearly she'd been staring.

"Narcissa, may I present Lucius Malfoy to you." Rudolphus said. Narcissa curtsied. Bella smiled at him, they'd met before.

Lucius was courteous and helped her into her seat. He complimented her throughout the meal and she kept finding herself looking and smiling at him. They talked of the wizarding community and the ministry. He asked her opinions and she gave them cautiously, she wished to please him. He was a perfect gentleman. Pureblood and wealthy, she'd expect nothing less of somebody in Bella's company. The meal ended too soon and the four of them left, paying their respects to several purebloods on their way out. Narcissa climbed into a carriage aided by Lucius. She blushed at the touch of his skin. She rather regretted living so close to Diagon Alley as it meant she was dropped off first. She hugged Bella and promised to write, kissed Rudolphus' cheek and curtsied to Lucius. She had barely climbed from the carriage when he spoke.

"May I escort you to your door, Miss Narcissa?" he asked. He almost blushed.

She nodded and waited for him. She saw Rudolphus and Bella exchange glances as Lucius offered her his arm and they set off down the path. They reached the door and she opened it reluctantly thinking of what to say.

"Thankyou." She said, finally.

"My pleasure, Miss Narcissa. I hope we meet again soon, very soon." He smiled at her and kissed her hand. Then he went back to the carriage and they drove off. Bella waved as did Rudolphus. He smiled at her and she gave him a small curtsey and disappeared inside. She ran to the nursery and looked out the window. They were gone, she sighed but she was happy. A lot happier than she'd been that morning.

**Carriage**

"I believe you have made quite an expression on Narcissa, dearest Lucius." Bella said.

Lucius smiled, he hoped he had. She was so beautiful but not like Bella, like him.

"She is a very lovely girl." He said.

"Clever to." Rudolphus said but saw Bella pouting. "Obviously not as clever as you Bella, my darling." He added.

Lucius smiled at his friend's antics and went back to thinking of Narcissa, hoping he'd see her again soon.

**Author's note: Well I hope you like it. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Potter.**

Narcissa Black walked to lunch, alone, as usual. The day outside was dull. Clouds filled the sky over Hogwarts and there was a storm coming. Narcissa was terrified of storms, when she was a girl she used to hide in Andie or Bella's bed. Even when she was at Hogwarts she had slept in her sister's bed. The dormitories in Slytherin were sorted according to family so naturally Bella, Andie and her had shared one. She missed those days. She was wondering what her sisters were doing right now when she saw a familiar figure standing in the entrance hall surrounded by girls.

"Lucius?" she called.

He turned away from the girls and strode towards her. The girls glared; clearly she had just started several more rumours about herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he bowed to her.

"Miss Narcissa, I had hoped I would find you. I have been to see an old friend from when I attended school here." He explained.

"You attended Hogwarts?" Narcissa was astonished. How had he been in front of her all that time and she'd never noticed?

"Yes, I was a year above Bella. I moved to Durmstrang in 6th form to learn the Dark Arts." He said.

"I never saw you."

"It was a long time ago." He added. "I was in Slytherin of course." Narcissa had never doubted it. The way he held himself, demanded authority and his cold eyes told her.

"Have you seen Bella recently? I wrote a while back but she didn't reply." She asked.

"Yes I dined with her and Rudolphus last night. She gave me a letter to give to you." He handed it to her and she slipped it into her robes.

"Did you find your friend?" she questioned.

"Yes, Professor Iratio, do you know him?" he asked.

"Yes, the DADA teacher. He is head of Slytherin and I am fond of him."

Lucius smiled, clearly pleased by her answer. "May I take you to lunch?" he asked.

Narcissa nodded. They talked throughout lunch. Not once was there an uncomfortable pause or silence. She was aware of the girls still glaring at her but was too happy in Lucius' company to care. Eventually the bell went for lessons.

"I must go, sorry." She apologised as they walked from the hall to the castle's doors. It was pouring with rain now and she could see the lightening. There was a roll of thunder and she flinched.

"Narcissa, I have been wondering. Each year the Malfoys hold a ball and I would like it very much if you came. Rudolphus and Bella are already attending and I would like a chance to speak further with you. I'll be there." He offered hopefully.

"I would love to." She replied making him smile.

He took her hand and led her into the rain. Within seconds they were drenched and their blonde hair was plastered to their faces. There was more thunder and Narcissa turned to go back into the school fear etched onto her face. But Lucius grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. She looked up at him and his stony eyes softened. She wondered how stupid they looked. Her fear melted as he kissed her hand again.

"Think of me during storms Narcissa." Lucius said. "Please come to my ball."

Then he was gone, heading towards the gates and the storm that she's previously been so scared of. She wished to follow but another bell went. She grabbed her books and ran to the Transfiguration classroom. She was still late.

"Good Lord Miss Black, have you been out in the rain?"

Narcissa nodded dreamily.

"Thermo." McGonagall said and Narcissa felt a wave of warm air sweep over her and she was dry. She gazed at the storm outside the window and wondered where Lucius was now. The lesson passed quickly and she managed to turn every animal of hers into a piece of furniture. She'd never been able to do that before. At the end of the lesson McGonagall approached her.

"You did well today Narcissa. I don't know what you have done but keep it up."

Narcissa smiled. She knew what she'd done. She'd fallen in love with Lucius Malfoy and she thought that maybe, just maybe he liked her to.

She had to wait until dinner to read Bella's letter.

Dear Cissy

I'm in bed with Rudolphus writing this. Thanks for the letter. We are fine, but tired. Wink, wink How is Hogwarts? Dull I suppose. Scare a couple of kids for me. I'm sending this with Lucius. I don't know how soon he'll find you but I know he'll look. He talked about you at dinner last night. Please come to the ball. See you in 2 weeks, we'll go shopping again for gowns.

Miss you

Bella

Narcissa laughed, subtlety had never been Bella's strong point. She slipped the letter back in her cloak. Had Lucius really been talking about her? The storm had stopped now and she rather wished it was still there, to remind her of Lucius. She was gazing out the window when she heard them.

"She's sleeping with him, the slut."

"And the rest of Slytherin I heard."

"I heard she sleeps with her sister's husband."

"As if anyone would sleep with her."

There was cruel laughter. Narcissa paled and her eyes filled with tears.

"I think she's heard us."

"Serves her right, the tart."

Narcissa left her food and ran from the hall all the way back to the room of requirements. The slytherins left her alone for a couple of weeks. Clearly they thought they had done enough damage. For a while Narcissa agreed with them but then she remembered what Bella had said. She rose above it. She smiled if they insulted her, walked with her head high and worked harder in lessons. She asked Dumbledore to let her go shopping with Bella and he agreed as she'd been working so hard. So on a cold Saturday morning in November Narcissa ran from the castle to her sister who was waiting impatiently for her at the gates.

By afternoon Bella brought nearly an entire shop but Narcissa had only brought two dresses. She couldn't find one she loved enough for the ball. Eventually she spotted it. It was on a manikin. She dragged Bella into the shop and tried it on. It was perfect. The green silk floated around her and the arms of the dress made it appear as though she had wings. Black sequins were sewn onto the hem and neckline.

"The dress was made for you." Bella said. Narcissa silently agreed. She paid and they left the shop.

"Shoes?" Bella said. Narcissa laughed and followed her sister into the shoe shop. An hour later the girls sat in the club.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Bella asked.

Narcissa gasped, it was her birthday on Wednesday and she'd forgotten.

"You must want something. How about Luscious??!!"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "I don't mind Bella. You buy the best presents anyway." She wasn't lying. Bella always brought beautiful gifts. Another thought struck her. Her trace would be removed. She could do magic legally. She returned to Hogwarts much happier.

For the first time she slept in her old dormitory. Andie's and Bella's beds were empty and she was lonely in the room. There were too many memories. This was where Bella had first met Rudolphus when he accidentally stumbled into their dormitory. She had hexed him so badly Narcissa had been surprise he'd survived. This was where Andie had taught her "Wingardium Leviosa." She loved this room but it wasn't the same anymore so in the morning she went to Dumbledore and told him the dormitory was vacant. He smiled and said she was free to stay in the Room of Requirements as long as she liked. She wondered how he'd known but didn't dwell on it. She moved her stuff from the room and locked it. Someday her children would use it and Bellas but now it was closed. She stalked past the slytherins hoping they'd wonder where she was staying. After that Monday and Tuesday passed quickly.

On Wednesday morning she woke up, happy. Which was unusual for her. She went into the great hall where she ate breakfast in silence. There was a fluttering above her. Post. Her owl, Artemis dropped a small box in her lap. There was a note.

Forgiven? Happy Birthday. Andie.

She opened the box. Inside lay a small pair of emerald earrings. Bella had obviously told her about the ball. Blood was thicker than water she supposed.

Next came Bella's owl Orion. He dropped two presents.

What did Luscious get you? Hope you like them. Bella.

She opened the small box first. Inside was a silver brooch with a diamond B on for the Ancient and Noble House of Black. The bigger parcel was harder to open. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was the Nimbus 1997. She had just been brought the fastest and most expensive broom in the world. There was a note on it. "Bring to the ball." She was wondering what that meant when yet another owl flew in. It was the family owl bringing sweets and a cake. Another owl dropped a parcel on her head. It was from Rudolphus, a book on Broomstick Care. She was disappointed because there was no gift from Lucius and was about to leave the hall when a large snowy owl flew in through the window and dropped a parcel by her. Then it sat and waited patiently. The note simply said:

Are you still coming? I hope so. I brought this to match your dress. This is Apollo, he'll wait for your reply. Lucius.

Narcissa laughed at the coincidence of their owl's names matching. Then scribbled yes on the back of the note and sent Apollo on his way. She opened the parcel. There was the largest necklace of diamonds lying inside that Narcissa had ever seen and a bracelet of emeralds. Clearly the Malfoy fortune was large if he could afford this for a girl he barely knew. She picked up the paper to dispose of it and a small silver grip fell out. It was shaped like a lightening bolt. She smiled a reminder of the storm. As she was about to leave for the second time Orion pecked her hard. She wrote a quick note to Andie thanking her then one to Bella detailing the necklace and bracelet. She didn't tell her about the grip. That was private. She felt the slytherins girls' stares on her all the way from the hall. She knew they would make her life more diffiult now.

She returned to the room of requirements and placed her broomstick in the corner, her jewellery on a manakin and her book by her bed. She ate a chocolate frog and left the rest for later. By lunch everybody knew that she had the Nimbus 1997 and that Lucius Malfoy was buying her jewellery. People called out to her. Some were nice. Most weren't. She didn't care, she was going to the Malfoy's Ball and it was going to be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up Cissy, I am freezing out here." Bella shrieked from the carriage.

This was of course a lie. The carriage was heated and Cissy knew it. She glanced in the mirror, checking her appearance once more and departed for the ball. She didn't understand why they couldn't disapparate. Her sister sighed as she the carriage drove away. Rodolphus must have the patience of a saint to put up with Bella all the time, Narcissa decided.

"You look lovely Narcissa." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa was wearing her new dress and the jewellery from her friends and family. Her broom was in one hand. She still didn't know what it was for. Outside a storm was brewing. Bella was whinging about it but Narcissa was happy. She and Lucius always met in storms. Her hand went to the lightening clip Lucius had given her and she was reassured. She wondered what he'd be wearing this evening. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. The carriage pulled up outside a large house. Narcissa could hear music and chatter coming from within. She grabbed her broom and let Rodolphus help her out the coach. Bella refused his hand and leapt out. She ran up the steps and laughed. Bella looked beautiful. She always did but tonight she looked extraordinary. Her black dress was tightly fitted showing off her curves and her hair was pulled off her face using a famous Lestrange diamond. She pouted at them and they followed her up the steps. At the top Narcissa looked down into the ballroom. They were late, just the way Bella liked it. Bella loved the attention and fed off the compliments which she received no shortage of. Narcissa left her broom at the top.

"Announcing Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and Narcissa Black."

The trio glided down the steps, each head turned their way. Narcissa couldn't deny that they were an attractive group. Even Rodolphus' messy curls had been tamed for the evening and he wore sliver and green dress robes. Bellatrix laughed at the attention and strode straight across the dance floor to a group of Ex-Slytherins. Many of her older friends were there: Parkinson, Avery, Rabastan and her cousin Regulus.The talk immediately turned to old Hogwarts days and news on old school friends. Narcissa wasn't interested. She was craning her head over the large crowds searching for Lucius.

"Looking for somebody?" a silky voice said from somewhere behind her.

She held her breath and turned to face him. He wore black. There was a silk ribbon in his hair tying it back from his smooth face. She saw Parkinson give her a look of envy. She curtsied to him. "You look beautiful Narcissa." He said.

"Thankyou. Your necklace it is beautiful, I can never thank you enough."

"You have done so just by wearing it. I have no sisters and when Bella told me of the colour of your dress I had Apollo take it to you for a gift." He nodded his head in her sister's direction and smiled. "I trust you got my other present as well."

Narcissa nodded. "This is a beautiful house Lucius."

"You should come and see it during the day sometime."

Narcissa blushed. Was that an invitation?

There was a flash.

"Miss Black, Mr Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Lestrange-may we have a picture?" a reporter asked. Narcissa nodded. Rodolphus pulled Bella into the centre and stood behind her with Lucius. Narcissa stepped beside her sister and in front of the blonde who breathed on her neck and rested his hands on her shoulders rather protectively.

"It will be ten seconds. Go."

Bella kissed Rodolphus and Lucius whispered to Narcissa.

"Do you have your broom?" he asked. She turned and nodded.

"Then meet me over there in 2 minutes." He pointed at a balcony and walked off.

"Thankyou." The reporter walked off to leaving Narcissa with Bella and Rodolphus.

Rodolphus and Bella were now argueing about dancing. Rodolphus was complaining that dancing was for girls. He sounded like a little boy. Clearly Bella thought so to as she whispered something to him and waggled her eyebrows expressively. He nodded and grinned. Narcissa laughed. Bella truly was something else. She ran up the steps and grabbed her broom. As she ran back over the dance floor Bella and Rodolphus were waltzing looking quite content. She laughed and wondered what Bela had said to him. On second thoughts she didn't want to know. She reached the balcony to find Lucius already hovering up in the air. He also had the new Nimbus 1997.

"I hear you are a good flier." He said.

"Yes."

"Well, let's go. I have something to show you."

Narcissa mounted her broom and flew after Lucius whose blonde hair was extremely visible against the black clouds of the night. On the way she whizzed around him. It had been a long time since she had flown like this. He tested her flying capability and seemed to be quite pleased. Eventually they touched down on a rooftop. A pond was sunk in the centre with lilies and benches surrounding it. He motioned to a bench and they sat down. He pointed to some statues down the other end of the rooftop.

"My ancestors. Someday I will be here with my wife and children."

She smiled. "You're a good flier. Were you on a team?"

"Yes, I played seeker. You?"

"I was a chaser. Bella and Rodolphus were beaters. Then Bella left and……."

She didn't want to tell him about how unpopular she had become.

"Let us hope nobody ever crosses that pair. Perhaps you would like to dance."

Narcissa wasn't sure if that was a question or statement but whichever one it was she was only too happy to agree. He held out his arm and she leant on it and they began to dance around the pond.

"You dance and fly. Is there anything a Malfoy can't do?" she asked smirking.

"No. We practise until we are perfect." He said arrogantly and gave a rare laugh. It was silky and smooth like his voice. Her heart leapt at the sound, she knew that from then on she would do anything to make him laugh.

There was a roll of thunder and Narcissa leapt backwards. Lucius smooth hand found her dainty one and guided it to her lightening clip.

"You're fine." He said and the heavens opened.

"I beg to differ. I am soaked. I can't possibly return to the ball like this."

He laughed again and she smiled. "Well we had better get you cleaned up. Your sister would kill me if you caught a cold on my account."

They flew back to the manor talking of quidditch and old slytherin matches. Instead of leading her in through the front entrance Lucius opened a window and helped her in. He lit a chandelier and Narcissa gasped. The room was like a large wardrobe. Mirrors covered the walls and dresses hung from pegs.

"Feel free to choose a dress. My mother no longer needs them. You may keep the one you choose." He said.

"Thankyou Lucius." She kissed his cheek and he left with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"I'll return in 15 minutes to escort you back down to the ball."

Narcissa walked around the room, each dress caught her eye briefly but none captivated her like her own. Eventually she saw the perfect one. A white halter neck with no sleeves and a slight train hung from the ceiling. She picked it up and held it in front of her. Her jewellery and shoes would still match and she'd be able to pick up her own later. She changed and left the green dress on the hanger. There was a knock on the door and Lucius entered. She used Thermo to dry her hair and face and left with him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. His voice was low and soft like the thunder. How fitting she thought. She nodded and glided over to him.

"You look beautiful." He said and kissed her cheek.

They went back down the stairs and each head turned to them puzzling over her new dress. Even Bella looked slightly surprised. Lucius stood by her all evening. As she left with Bella and Rodolphus she heard his mother asking where he had been.

"Chasing lightening." He said. She turned around and smiled at him one last time before climbing into the coach.

"So what happened?" Bella asked with a wicked grin on her face.

"We went to a rooftop and danced." Narcissa said attempting not to turn crimson.

Bella squealed in delight and Rodolphus looked pleased with her.

"What?" Narcissa asked worried by Bella's new found happiness.

"Never mind Cissy." Bella said.

Narcissa didn't say another word all journey. She just sat and gazed into the storm thinking of the statues on the rooftop and hoping one day she'd stand among them.

The next morning there was a note fore her at breakfast. It was Apollo carrying it. He left it on her lap and flew away.

I'll return your dress at noon. Lucius.

She glanced at the clock, she had 2 hours.

"Daddy, Lucius Malfoy will be drooping off a dress at noon."

"A Malfoy. That's a good match." He said his eyes twinkling.

"We are just friends, daddy." She said wistfully.

"Well I'll have the elves tidy the house anyway." He left without another word, smiling.

Narcissa went and brushed her hair and changed her robes. Then she paced around the rooms for 2 hours barely able to contain herself. The doorbell went at exactly noon and she had to restrain herself from running downstairs. She waited until her father called her. Then she swept down the stairs as gracefully as possible and found Lucius standing in the doorway. Her father left.

"Lucius, thankyou, I forgot."

"It's my pleasure Narcissa. I see you've dried out." He said.

"Just. Did you enjoy your ball?"

"The company was dull after you left. But yes, it was enjoyable. Did you?"

"Yes, your house is beautiful." She replied remembering the rooftop and wardrobe.

"Yes, one day you will come and see it by daylight I hope." He said.

"That would be lovely, but for now would you like tea?"

"No, I am at work. Sorry." He said.

She stopped smiling. She should have known. He saw them as friends, just good friends. She nodded feebly wishing her eyes would stop tearing up. She was about to shut the door when he took her hand and led her out into the day. For once it was bright and sunny.

"Narcissa, the sun shines on us for once." He said. "This won't do."

He drew his wand from his pocket and conjured a cloud. Immediately there was rain and thunder and lightening. She laughed at him as his long hair got soaked.

"I love it when you laugh." He said. Then he took her other hand and kissed her. It was not a long kiss, but it was sweet and full of longing. Eventually they broke apart. He smiled at her and set off down the road with their cloud following him.


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa slumped back against her oak door. Lucius had just kissed her. Not like a friendly kiss, like a boyfriend kisses his girlfriend. He had hinted at an invitation to Malfoy Manor. She wrote to Bella telling her about Lucius' kiss. Then she threw herself onto her bed and lay staring at her ceiling. Bella's owl came back after a minute or two with a list of useful hexes to use on him should he cheat, congratulations and about times. Rodolphus had added a line on the end but Narcissa couldn't read his writing so she gave up and left her room. Her father stopped her on the stairs.

"So?" he asked.

"Lucius and I are close." She said but she couldn't help blushing. He smiled.

"A Malfoy and a Lestrange. Imagine what your mother will say when she returns from the Witch Weekly Convention. If she returns."

"We aren't married daddy." Narcissa said slightly wistfully.

"Yet." Her father replied seeing the look in her eyes. He continued up the stairs.

Nearly a week passed and Narcissa began to wonder if Lucius regretted kissing her. He hadn't owled or dropped by. She'd have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Bella and Rodolphus were taking her though so she could ask them. Still tomorrow she'd have to go back to people who hated her and who she hated. Plus she had exams coming up. She closed her case and put her broom on top, although she knew she wouldn't need it. The next day Narcissa stood on the cold platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Bella was shooting glares at everybody who passed even if they were in Slytherin. Rodolphus stood with his arm around her waist whispering in her ear and causing her to smirk occasionally.

"Have you heard from Lucius?" Narcissa asked, trying to sound casual.

"You'll see him soon enough." Rodolphus said smirking slightly. "Better get on the train though, it's about to leave."

Narcissa looked at the pair of them and climbed onto the train. She kissed both their cheeks and found an empty compartment. She spent most of the journey gazing out the window thinking about what Rodolphus had said. Eventually the train pulled to a stop and she climbed off and made her way to the castle, alone. Instead of going to the feast though she slipped back to the Room of Requirements and set her stuff up for another term. When she could put it off no longer she went to the hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. She ate quietly and didn't make eye contact with anybody. Desert had just finished when Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"Welcome back, welcome back. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is still out of Bounds, you would do well to remember that. Secondly, please do not bother Moaning Myrtle. Lastly Madam Hooch has gone off for a refereeing tour in Ireland so we have a temporary coach. I would like to welcome Lucius Malfoy to our staff."

Narcissa dropped her fork and gave a small yelp that was thankfully covered by the majority of the girls in the Hall screaming. She caught his eye and gave a small smile before running from the hall. She sent a letter to Rodolphus and Bella cursing them for not warning her. Then she returned to the room of requirements and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning she ran to check the timetable. She scanned the board anxiously for her flying lesson and found it on a Friday afternoon with Hufflepuff. It was only Tuesday. She saw the other girls in the year yelping with glee but she did not join in. Why had Lucius decided to teach? Maybe because of her, she hoped so. It was that thought that kept her going until Friday afternoon. The afternoon was warm and sunny. She took her new broom and trooped out onto the field keeping her head down. Lucius was already hovering above the ground sneering down at a group of Hufflepuffs.

"Mount your brooms." He snapped at them.

The class did as he said. Narcissa was blissfully unaware that he had his eyes on her the whole time. They flew for around an hour before Lucius dismissed them. All except……..

"Narcissa, please stay."

She nodded and tried to ignore the glares other girls were giving her. She walked towards him.

"Lucius how nice to see you."

He bowed his head. "I hoped I would see you. Your flying is brilliant. Would you like to see if I could get you onto the quidditch team?"

Narcissa paled. The Slytherins would not want her back, they hated her but she could not say no to him so she nodded. He kissed her on the lips quickly and escorted her back to the castle. She broke off from him at the entrance and went back to the Room of Requirements. What had she done? She'd never get back on the team. Narcissa skipped dinner and only returned to the hall the following morning for breakfast. She needn't have worried about going; nobody talked to her. Then as she left the hall she saw the Slytherin Captain. He called to her.

"Miss Black, could you come here a moment?"

She bit her lip and walked over.

"I hear you want to join the team." Narcissa nodded.

"You have a broom and robes." She nodded again.

"Practise is at eight this evening." He left her standing there, mouth wide open.

"Well done." Lucius whispered as he passed her. She smiled.

Dusk fell and she made her way out onto the pitch. The team was waiting.

"Team, meet Narcissa. She has replaced Whiting as Chaser." The team cheered at this. "Narcissa, these two are the beaters, Shaw and Scott. This is our keeper Crow, I am Seeker and these two girls are our chasers, Ro and Xanthe."

2 blonde girls nodded at her. She didn't recognise them, any of them actually.

"We'll start with the beaters." Scott and Shaw flew into the air. They weren't up to Bella's and Rod's standards but they were good. Ro and Xanthe walked over to her. They held out their hands and she shook them.

"We're new this year." Xanthe said. The three of them flew well together catching and throwing the ball easily. For a minute Narcissa believed she was playing with Avery and Parkinson again. As they sped around the pitch for the final time Narcissa just saw blonde hair flying against the wind. She hadn't been this happy at school since last year. The girls walked to the castle together.

"How come you don't sleep in the dormitory?" Ro asked.

Narcissa just shrugged.

"How come you know Lucius?" Xanthe asked.

"My sister, her husband, he and I are friends."

"Is your sister Mrs Lestrange?"

Narcissa nodded, surprised to hear her sister called Mrs Lestrange. "How did you know?"

"The Daily Prophet-the ball. Do you like Lucius?"

Narcissa blushed and broke off to her room.

"We'll see you around Narcissa."

Narcissa did see them around. She found that they were in most of her lessons and she had just never noticed. She partnered with them more and more often and they discussed quidditch. Narcissa felt slightly less isolated. Only slightly though as girls still glared at her and Whiting insulted her whenever she walked past. She saw Lucius at weekends and they shopped in Hogsmeade together and sometimes her sister and Rodolphus joined them. Her first match was coming up. Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. She remembered previous years when all the Black sisters had been on the team. Bella had been beater, Andie had been keeper and she had been a chaser. She, Andie, Bella, Rodolphus, Avery, MacNair and Parkinson had been the best team the school had ever seen; they won the quidditch cup every year. Still as she flew out onto the pitch she realised this team had a good chance. They worked well together. She took her place and smiled at Ro and Xanthe. The whistle blew.

"It's Ro in possession of the quaffle, now Narcissa, now Ro and Ro scores. 10-0 to Slytherin." The crowd cheered, well the Slytherins did.

"Now Xanthe, Ro, Xanthe, Narcissa, Ro and Xanthe scores. 20-0 to Slytherin." The Slytherins cheered again. Narcissa scored, and then Ro and the game continued. Ravenclaw were being slaughtered. The girls scored again and did a victory lap. Lucius flew past her on the way to sort out a foul by Scott.

"Good flying." He called. She smiled and rode off.

Shaw came out of nowhere hitting a bludger away from her head.

"Watch it Narcissa." He called over the wind. She high fved him and rode in the other direction to take the quaffle from a ravenclaw chaser. Then there was screaming. For a moment she thought they had won. Then she saw Lucius flying towards something. It was red and reaching out to her. She saw Ro and Xanthe score again and then Shaw but he was fading. Why was he fading? She felt herself falling but why? BLACK.

Narcissa blinked. Sunlight was pouring through an unfamiliar window. She opened her eyes fully. She lay on a double bed and her head hurt. Why on earth did her head hurt? Then she remembered the match. She could remember the red thing and the screaming but nothing else. She crept out of bed and opened the door. There were stairs opposite. She steadied herself on the banister and walked down slowly. The kitchen was opposite and sitting at the table was her sister, Lucius and Rodolphus. Bella rose, "Cissy?"

Narcissa nodded and suddenly Bella was crying, a most un-Bella like thing to do.

"I thought you'd gone Cissy." She whimpered.

Lucius and Rodolphus stood staring at her, amazed.

"I'm fine Bella, where am I?"

"Ebony Manor. Mine and Rodolphus' home and yours for now."

"What happened?" Narcissa asked.

Bella began but was cut off by Rodolphus.

"Perhaps it would be better if Lucius explained, he was there."

Lucius began. "Slytherin were winning, your captain caught the snitch then suddenly a group of students stepped onto the pitch. They released Professor Iratio's Tiffytoughs. They went straight for you. They were the red things you saw Shaw fighting. You fell from the broom but Ro and Xanthe caught you while Shaw and I dealt with the creatures. You passed out and were transferred here a week ago."

"Who were the students?" Narcissa asked sure she already knew.

"Whiting and some girls." Lucius said.

"Don't worry. We had them expelled without completing their NEWT's." Bella said nastily.

"NEWT's are ages away Bella."

Lucius and Rodolphus sighed and Bella gave a quiet sob.

"Cissy, it's August. You missed them."

Narcissa only smiled. She had enough money. She didn't need a job.

"Did Slytherin win?" she asked.

"Of course." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa left the room smiling. It had been months but the people that mattered were still there for her. Lucius helped her up the stairs and kissed her at the top.

"I love you Cissy."

"I love you to Lucius."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Potter, Rowling does.**

That evening Narcissa ate dinner for the first time in months. It made her sick. She bolted from the room and bent over the toilet wishing she had never asked to be on the quidditch team. When she returned to the table she sat in silence and didn't touch any more food. She listened to Bella, Rodolphus and Lucius discussing Lord Voldemort. She could remember his name from previous conversations. Apparently he was gathering strength and a large following. The man sounded ideal to Narcissa; he was all for purity of blood and selective schooling. Eventually talk turned back to Narcissa.

"We should have a party." Bella said.

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"To celebrate the fact that you're back and to show the scum who hurt you that they messed with the wrong family." Bella said, smiling slightly. It was always about revenge for Bella.

"Fine, but let me recover before you go on your manhunt."

"Manhunt. Hardly, more like murder." Rodolphus said.

Bella turned away, she wasn't smiling anymore. Neither was Lucius and Rodolphus' hand had flown to his mouth.

"What?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"Bella had a run in with some muggles." Rodolphus said.

"They provoked me." She argued pouting at her husband.

"No darling, you're just evil." Rodolphus said.

"And you love it." Bella kissed him and Narcissa rolled her eyes at Lucius who was smirking. He cleared his throat.

"The party." He said. They pulled apart, rather unwillingly.

"Where shall it be held darling?" Rodolphus asked.

"Black House is too small, so perhaps here."

"No. Ebony Manor is not for pleasure. It's our home." Rodolphus said.

"Malfoy Manor then." Lucius said. "I would be happy to host your party Narcissa."

"I wonder why!" Bella whispered to Narcissa sarcastically.

"Thankyou Lucius."

He bowed and disapparated. The three sat at the table in silence for a moment. Then there was a loud crack as Lucius reappeared.

"Of course, you'll need to see the Manor before the ball Narcissa. Perhaps you would like come to see this week."

Narcissa nodded dumbfounded. He disapparated again smiling slyly. Bella and Rodolphus helped her back to bed where she slept peacefully dreaming of Lucius.

The following day Narcissa made a trip to Diagon Alley. It was a beautiful day, and the blue sky was full of those funny plane things. Narcissa couldn't imagine why you'd want to fly in one of those things when a broom was so much quicker. Then again they were dim muggles. She was waiting for an ice cream, wishing the stupid muggle borns would hurry up choosing their flavour when she saw Ro and Xanthe coming around the corner.

"Narcissa?" Oh, Merlin, it is you. We were so worried. Those monsters of Professor Iratio's. You should have seen Lucius' face. He hexed Whiting pretty badly, he was taken to St. Mungos with you."

This made Narcissa smile, Lucius had fought for her. "What happened afterwards?"

"Well you were taken to St Mungos and you were there until last week when you were transferred to your sister's house." Xanthe explained.

"Ebony Manor." Narcissa said. "It's Rodolphus' family house. You should come and see it sometime."

"Yes, we will but right now we have to go to work. Xanthe and I are working at the Ministry." Ro said, her hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry Narcissa. I forgot you didn't take the exams. Still with the Black, Lestrange and Malfoy fortunes at your feet I don't suppose you need one." Ro joked. "Sorry we have to go. See you soon. We'll owl you."

Narcissa waved as her best friends disappeared back into the crowd of witches and wizards. Then she brought her ice cream and returned to Ebony Manor. Rabastan Lestrange was there, he'd returned from a years teaching at Durmstrang for Narcissa's party and Bella's revenge.

"Narcissa, it's good to see you well again."

"And you. Have you failed anybody recently?"

"Several people, all mudbloods." Rabastan said.

Nacissa noted the use of the word. She'd hurt it more and more recently since Lord Voldemort's rise to power. She didn't use it but she agreed with its principles. Bella and Rodolphus joined them looking slightly dishevelled. Rabastan winked at Narcissa.

"Lucius is coming to collect you at 3 this afternoon." Bella said to break the silence.

Lunch appeared and was served by house elves. Narcissa wrinkled her nose at their appearance. Couldn't they keep themselves clean or at least presentable?

"Oh, daddy's dropping by later to see you."

Cygnus appeared after lunch and grilled his daughter promising to raise the incident with the Governor's board. Cygnus left, satisfied his daughter was being looked after properly. Lucius appeared at the Manor dot on three with a bunch of flowers which Narcissa placed by her bed. She took his arm and apparated. Malfoy Manor was probably the largest and grandest house Narcissa had ever seen. At the ball she'd only seen a couple of rooms but now Lucius was showing her his home and clearly enjoying it. They started with the dining room, the living rooms and the ball room then moved to the attics and cellars. Finally he showed her the bedrooms. Narcissa blushed when she saw his. His clothes were on the floor and she caught sight of a pair of silky black boxers. His bed was made of silver with green drapes and clack velvet bed spreads. Finally they reached a familiar room. The wardrobe was full of new dresses; clearly Mrs Malfoy was a keen shopper. She looked out the window and saw a familiar building.

"Lucius is that the rooftop?"

"Yes, perhaps you would like to go."

"I would love to. But I can't fly." She said. She had forgotten about her broom up until now. She supposed it had been destroyed by those monsters.

Lucius held up his hands and pulled out his wand. "Accio brooms." He shouted.

There was a large crashing somewhere below them and two brooms whizzed into Lucius' outstretched arms.

"Is that mine?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think I'd let it be broken, did you?"

"Thankyou Lucius."

"Shall we go?" he asked. He flicked his wand and the windows opened. He flew out quickly followed by Narcissa. This time Narcissa was able to admire the gardens below. She could see rose gardens, a maze and an orangery below her and a lake in the distance. They touched down on the roof and sat on a bench.

"What happened while I was away Lucius?" she asked.

"Lord Voldemort rose to power. The Ministry are failing as normal, Slytherin beat Gryffindor and Bella had a run in with some muggles."

"Did she really kill one?" Narcissa asked. She knew Bella was more than capable of doing so but rather hoped she hadn't.

"Several I think. Don't worry, Rodolphus loves his wife too much to let her be caught and put in Azkaban." He said calmly seeing her worried face.

"And you? What have you been doing?"

"I have been waiting."

"For what?" she asked curiously.

He pulled her towards him and put his hands in her blonde hair. Their mouths met and Narcissa was sure she felt magic jump between them.

"For that." He said.

"Thankyou Lucius, you saved me; from the beasts, from everything really."

"No Narcissa, it was you who saved me. I would have gone on in my bachelor ways if it had not been for you."

For a moment it seemed as though it had hardly been a day since she had last kissed Lucius. They leaned in slowly and kissed again.

"I love you Narcissa."

"Not as much as I love you." She said playfully.

He really did care for her. Narcissa was pleased. Although he'd never done anything but care for her she saw the cold icy look in his eyes, so like her own.

"Do you like marble Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded a little surprised by the odd question.

"Perhaps you would like a statue made in it?" he asked. Narcissa laughed.

"Why?"

"To join me and my ancestors." He said motioning to the statues surrounding them. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet case. He knelt in front of her and opened it. The largest diamond Narcissa had ever seen lay inside.

"Marry me?" he asked almost sounding scared.

"Narcissa? Are you alright?" Lucius asked getting up off his knees and sitting down next to her.

"Marry you?" Narcissa asked, shocked.

"Only if you want to." He said quickly.

"I do, oh Lucius I love you so much." She said throwing her arms around his neck. He slipped the ring onto her finger. Narcissa looked at it closely and saw a small lightening bolt and a cloud cut into it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and it was certainly the most expensive. It was twice as big as Bella's ring and that wasn't small.

"Why now Lucius?" she asked.

"We lost too much time. When I saw you falling I thought you'd gone." He mumbled.

"Will I be allowed? I am only 18 and I haven't met your parents or your family. Plus Bella may not agree or my father." She said biting her lip anxiously.

"I'm sure I can persuade them." He said.

"When shall we tell them?"

He kissed her again. "Soon. Of course you and Bella will need to have dresses fitted and we'll have to hold all the correct ceremonies and parties. Then the papers will need to be told." He stopped suddenly and reached for his arm.

"We should go." He said. Narcissa was too happy to argue. So she got up and left with him. He dropped her off at Ebony Manor and kissed her goodnight.

"Can I tell them Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course."

"I love you." She whispered in his ear and ran into the Manor dying to tell Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bella the news.

She ran through the Manor searching for them but they were nowhere to be seen. She collapsed onto her bed and placed her new ring next to Lucius' flowers. She fell asleep gazing at it. Meanwhile Lucius apparated to Lestrange House in London and sat down next to Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bella. He smiled at them but choose to let Narcissa tell them the news. The meeting began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: In answer to your question. No, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did the Malfoys and Lestranges would have bigger parts! Nice of you to ask though.**

Narcissa lay on her bed pale and tearstained. A copy of the Daily Prophet lay beside her. The title read: 2 girls killed in Ministry Raid. Suspected work of Voldemort.

Narcissa had known before she had seen the picture and their smiling faces. The picture had been taken after a quidditch practice. The photo that had taken the photo sat abandoned at the bottom of her bed. Her only friends, Ro and Xanthe were dead. The worst thing was she knew why and she could have stopped it but had been too happy to ask. Now she would have one bridesmaid instead of three. There was a knock on her door, it was locked so nobody could get in unless they apparated. She was safe for a small amount of time. She cried for over an hour for the two friends who only yesterday had been so alive. She couldn't bear to look at them. Her friends and family had destroyed everything. Paticularly him. She had loved him and she did love him but he had killed the only two girls who had ever been truly friendly towards her without a motive. She wiped away her tears and unlocked her door. She paused at the top of the stairs and thought about her friends before descending into the dining room. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius and Bella sat around the table. She steadied herself and sat as far away as possible from them.

"Narcissa, you haven't told them our news." Lucius hinted.

"What news?" Bella asked curiously.

"We're to be married." Narcissa said. She didn't feel anything as she said it. No joy.

They all leapt to their feet to congratulate them but Narcissa leapt back.

"Don't touch me please." She cried. There was silence. "Where were you last night?"

Nobody answered her. "Well I'll tell you then. You were at the Ministry killing my two best friends. And now you sit here and think I don't know and I'll forgive you if I do. Well I'm not stupid and I am not forgiving you. How could you do this to me? I won't take it. I'm a Black to, just like Bella and I have no problem with cursing you." To prove her point she withdrew her wand. Bella spoke first.

"We tried to warn them Cissy." She said.

"They wouldn't move." Rodolphus added. "They were killed but not by us."

"Oh, well that's alright then. As long as you didn't kill them." Narcissa said sarcastically. "I'm still alone though." She fell to the floor.

Lucius who had been quiet up until that point, dropped to the floor beside her and pushed her hair behind her ear. "You'll never be alone Cissy. You have me." He said.

"And us." Bella said motioning towards Rabastan and Rodolphus.

"Promise me, all of you, that you'll keep yourself safe. I couldn't bear to see you all in Azkaban while I sat here."

"We'll always be here." Bella said.

Until Voldemort falls Narcissa thought bitterly.

Telling society that she and Lucius Malfoy were to be married was easy. His and her parents approved of the match and relatives were impressed with Cygnus and Druella's daughters making such good matches, particularly after the first daughter. A date was fixed for the wedding and invitations were sent out. The wedding was to take place the following April after Narcissa turned 19. In the meantime there were dresses to be fitted, parties to host and speeches to prepare. Bella helped her a lot so by the time the day came Narcissa was less nervous. Only by a little though. Her cousin Regulus had taken to jumping out at her and calling her Mrs Malfoy to see if she responded to the name. She did; just not in the way Regulus had hoped. He'd had to be taken to St Mungos to stop the bleeding. She was looking in the mirror for the 50th time. Her dress was perfect but she felt there was something missing. She thought for a moment and realised what it was. She pulled open her jewellery case and took out the lightening grip Lucius had given her so long ago. It slipped into her hair with familiar ease. There was a knock at the door and Bella entered. Her dress was similar to Narcissa's but in ivory. Bella hugged her and they set off down the steps. Cygnus Black escorted her up the aisle and for a small moment she considered turning around. Then she saw Lucius' face and decided against it. The service was thankfully short. Near the end of dinner a patter could be heard on the cathedral roof.

"Oh no. How awful. A storm, what a horrible way to end the day." Lucius mum said.

"I think it's perfect." Lucius replied kissing Narcissa's ring.

That night as Narcissa lay curled up next to Lucius she realised how much had changed, for better and for worse. She knew she would never see Ro and Xanthe again and she may not see Andie again either despite seeing her briefly at the wedding. On the other hand, she was now a Malfoy. Lucius' soft breath tickled her neck and she couldn't help but smile. The icy Lucius Malfoy looked adorable when he was asleep. Suddenly she leapt up. Lucius' arm was burning. For one horrible second she thought he was ill but then she realised with great disgust that it was that horrible mark. Lucius woke up bleary eyed.

"Sorry Narcissa. Won't be long." He said sighing.

He slipped out of bed and pulled some robes on over his black boxers and apparated. She watched as he disappeared and sighed. It was night, their wedding night. What on earth could Voldemort want tonight? Her husband reappeared.

"He wants to see you." Lucius said anxiously.

"Now?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Well I'll just get some clothes on." She said icily.

"No time."

"He's your Lord, not mine Lucius and he will wait for me."

Lucius didn't argue but stood impatiently as she put her wedding dress back on. It was the only item of clothing she had in the room. Eventually she was ready and Lucius took her hand and apparated. She didn't dare look up.

"Narcissa Malfoy I presume." A cold voice said.

She nodded and looked up. The only people present were herself and Lucius.

"My lord, this is Bella's sister Narcissa." Lucius said.

Voldemort appeared, his eyes were red in a pale face. She met his stare.

"You aren't afraid of me Narcissa." He said. She shook her head.

"Should I be?" she asked.

"No. I think we should keep it as a family tradition that Black sisters don't fear me. Of course you'll need branding."

"Branding?" she asked.

"To show you are mine."

"No." Narcissa said calmly. "I am nobody's servant."

Lucius stepped in closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Voldemort bent down and looked in her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her. Now go home and rest Narcissa. You will produce my first generation of Death Eaters."

They left but when morning came Narcissa was still shaking.

"So?" Bella said.

"So what?" Narcissa asked.

"What's it like being a Malfoy?"

"Like being a Black with a different last name." Narcissa said sarcastically.

"That's not very exciting." Bella said frowning.

"Not all of us want exciting Bella."

"Is poor Cissy afraid of exciting?" Bella mocked her sister.

"No, I am normal. Something you can never understand."

The sisters laughed.

"What are you afraid of Bella?" Narcissa asked seriously.

"Nothing."

"Not even Voldemort falling?" Bella shook her head. "Me leaving you?" Bella shook her head again. "Rodolphus dying?" Bellatrix blushed and looked at her feet.

"Is Bellatrix Black blushing?" Narcissa asked smirking.

"That's Bellatrix Lestrange and of course I'm not." Bella reached for her arm and Narcissa sighed. Of course she wasn't allowed to have fun; not now she was one of them.

"I have to go." Bella said.

"Now?"

"Yes Cissy, now." Bella said and walked out of the club and into the crowded street where she disappeared with a crack. Narcissa left and returned to a Manor she knew she'd find empty. For hours she waited for her family to return but they did not come. As morning gave away to afternoon Narcissa drifted into a deep sleep filled with green light and dead bodies. A hand shook her shoulder.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Come with me." It was Bella.

"Where's Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Just come with me." Bella said. Narcissa noticed she was shaking.

"Bella, what's wrong? Where's Lucius?"

Bella simply took her hand and apparated. The room was crowded. Avery, MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Rabastan and Rodolphus were all standing around somebody. His blonde hair flowed off the couch. Narcissa dropped down to her husband.

"Lucius?"

"Narcissa, I am so sorry. I promised and I broke it. I'm so sorry."

"Stop talking like that Lucius. You aren't going to die." Narcissa said, reassuring herself as much as him. Lucius' breathing became shallow as he passed out. Narcissa took hold of his hand. She turned sharply to Bella.

"What happened?"

"Lucius distracted them while we escaped."

"You left him?"

"WE were ordered to." Rodolphus said, trying to defend Bella.

"By who?" Narcissa snarled.

"By me." A voice came from the shadows.

"You? I should kill you." Narcissa screamed. Bella whimpered, Narcissa had never been so angry.

"Just like your sister." Voldemort said.

"I am not one of your toys." Narcissa shrieked.

"Yet."

"Stupefy." Narcissa called.

Clearly Voldemort had not been expecting this as he was thrown off his feet and into the wall. He withdrew his own wand. Bella moved towards her sister.

"No Bella. Narcissa must learn. Crucio." Voldemort called.

Narcissa fell back onto the floor next to her husband. She let the pain wash over her. She was like Bella. Pain had no effect on her, it was almost pleasurable. Eventually Voldemort got bored.

"Take Lucius home and cure him. He'll be fine by next week. Go with her Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan."

The group left and took Lucius to Malfoy Manor where he was laid out on their marriage bed. Blood poured from his wounds but after hours of bandaging and rebandaging Lucius regained conciousness. At first he wouldn't open his eyes but eventually they fluttered open and met Narcissa's own blue orbs. Rodolphus and Rabastan smiled but Narcissa and Bella both slapped him.

"How dare you do that to Narcissa? She was tortured because of you. You are the most arrogant cold and stupid person I know and we missed you." Bella shrieked.

"Lucius, you are an idiot and will not be leaving this house for a month without me. Also you will be finding several ways to apologise." Narcissa said angrily but she still kissed him.

"I love you Narcissa." He said rubbing his cheek.

"I love you to Lucius. But you are not forgiven." She winked.

Nine months later Narcissa lay on the finest hospital bed money could afford. She clutched a blonde baby boy to her. Her husband gently stroked her hair.

"What's his name Cissy?" Bella asked.

"Lucius?" Narcissa said.

"It's your choice Narcissa." Lucius said smiling.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." She said.

Bella and Rodolphus touched the baby's forehead giving him their blessing; although Narcissa was sure he wouldn't need it. Lucius and her were perfect, therefore Draco would be to. After all he was a Malfoy.

**YOU FINISHED!!! NOW REVIEW!!!PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
